desimefanonfandomcom_id-20200213-history
The Enlighting Love - Chapter 5
Chapter 5: Shine "I love you too, Violy. We should head back." (...) "If all of them were not in here, that mean they're in the play ... hurt." said Chaos then smiled a bit, walking to the 'playhurt'. 'Maybe because of KindVy things~' thought Chaos. She is about to open the door until he heard their voice inside and decide to overheard them. "You ... alright, Mur'?" asks Rebel. 'Hmm?' Chaos then opened the door, seeing Rebel with Wrath using his mini form and Murder that smiled after saw her came in. "Welcome home, Chaos!" greets Murder happily, ignoring Rebel's question earlier. Chaos stared at all of them and replied "Thanks." while smiling a bit. "And... I'm sorry that I suddenly came to your playhouse. I just happened to ... see KindVy and ran here." explains Wrath. "Me too.." said Rebel, sweatdropping as he lie down on the sofa. Chaos giggles after hearing what had just Wrath and Rebel said. "What's so funny, Chaos?" asks Murder, trying to sound cheerful as usual. Chaos hands a note to Murder which made Wrath and Murder read it. "We're so sorry to bother you guys > ''"We got lots to do actually to stop her, but we need to remember our rules since all of you came here.." starts Shine. "And ... a wonderful friendship of all of you .. to work together as a teammate." said Witchcraft. "To make this little 'tiny' world of us.. back to normal again.." said Light. "And save your own spirit world.." finished '''Sparkle'.'' "Get ready, everyone. It's a real fight for life." <...> "I'm home..." said Violence but once he opened the door and find no one (Just like Chaos), he called Murder's name. Got no response, Violence thought for a while until he decides to go to the 'playhurt'. 'Where's everyone, geez... I have a news.. but oh well?' thought Violence as he walked to the 'playhurt'. 'We should head back and tell them .. if they hurted you, tell me!' Courage's voice echoed in his mind, making him blushed. 'He's worried, huh?' As he opened the door, he got all of them there included Wrath. Along with a warm welcome from Murder. "Welcome home, Violence~!" greets Murder happily which made him smiled and said "Yo! You guys were here." "We. Are. For a certain reason.." said Wrath as he looked at the note. "But hey, we got free dinner." (...) "So.. what should I call you while you're here?" asks Witchcraft, looking at Shine. She's still using 'her mini form' (fox) and replied "Just please.. keep calling me, 'Shine' first." "Alright then, hopefully mine is mine. I love my name." said Witchcraft proudly. "Meh~" said Shine but giggles anyways. "It's.. evening?" asks Shine, Witchcraft rolled his eyes playfully and nods. "Whose first?" asks Witchcraft, She looked at him with a 'flat' face and replied "This is your place, but I suggest go to the nearest from here." "It's Patience then." said Witchcraft, putting a blackglasses to see the sunset. "Patience...?" "Musical." (...) Mercy sighed as she looked at the sun set. 'Very beautiful..' she thought, amazed by it then decide to see it closer in the outside. "Big Sis' Patience?" calls Mercy, Forgiveness and Patience turn to her with a smile on their face as usual. "Yes, Mer'?" said Patience, holding the box full of milk with the help of Forgiveness. "Can I go to see the sun set in our garden?" asks Mercy. "Sure! Why not? But don't forget the blackglasses to prevent your eyes from the sun~" said Patience. "Me and Sister Patience are going to feed the cows!" said Forgiveness. "Okay.." replied Mercy, kind of sad but tried to feel like nothing's wrong. She went to the garden with a small blackglasses in her hand, seeing her surroundings and amazed by the reflection of the sun. "So beautiful..." said Mercy, eyes sparkling then put on the glasses. 'I wonder.. if he's looking at the sun set too? .. Silly Mercy, you shouldn't hope too much ...' thought Mercy sadly. "Mercy?" said a voice. "Hee..?" (...) "Kindness.." said Envy again in a low voice. "Yeah, Vy' ?" replied Kindness, staring directly into his face. Envy blushed and closed his face with the blanket, also closing his eyes. "I love you.." mumbles Envy. Kindness smiles and opened his blanket slowly, revealing Envy's blushing face that stare back into her eyes. Kindness places her small fox nose on Envy's human nose, making Envy froze in place and his face all red. "I love you too, Envy~ If sth. bother you, pls don't be hesitate to tell me." said Kindness softly. "O-Okay.. Thanks.." replied Envy. (...) "Big Sister Patience!!" calls Mercy, running to Patience and Forgiveness's direction. "What's wrong, Mercy?" asks Forgiveness while Patience is holding her 'harpa', about to play a relaxing song. "Uh.. sorry to bother all of you... Please come with me to the garden." said Mercy. "Alrighttt..?" {A 'little' flashback} "Mercy?" said Witchcraft with Shine by his side. "Mis-Mister Witchcraft?" said Mercy, shaking a bit. 'Oh, shoot.. I forgot some of them were still scared of me ...' thought Witchcraft then said "I come here to meet Patience, you and Forgiveness." He tried to speak with the 'softest' voice ever. (Me: *hahdbxssnsnenahe* Witchcraft: What's wrong with you, 15?) Shine giggles a bit then looked at Mercy, noticing she's trying to not shaking herself. "O-okay.. I'll call themmmm." said Mercy then 'float' away. "Phew.. Did I scared her?" asks Witchcraft to Shine. "Almost, Witch'... almost~" replied Shine. "OH! SHOOT! WAIT!!! MERCY!!" (/////) "Ye-yeah?" said Mercy, braving herself to turn to them. Shine sighed and said "Sorry for that, we want to tell you sth. first." Mercy felt more relaxed now then nod in understanding, Shine smiled at her which made Witchcraft feeling 'Meh..' "Geez.. you are a girl, Shine. Boy has to be like that.." said Witchcraft, trying to 'defend' himself. "Seriously? Not all boy were like that to be a boy.." said Shine, rolling her eyes. "Now, Mercy.. You can call me Shine~ Before you bring Patience and Forgiveness, I want to say that ; 1. You were not weak. They did care about you but sometimes you have to tell them that you 'can' help them. 2. He did care about you..~" advices Shine, smiling which made Witchcraft smiled too. 'Yeah.. That's Shine. Couldn't sit still if she heard 'sth. matter' but why can I forgot 'her name' ?' thought Witchcraft. "E-Eh..?" said Mercy. 'She could read my mind?' "Yes exactly, Mercy." {Done} "Witchcraft?" said Patience as she and 2 of her junior come to the garden. "Hello." said Witchcraft which made Shine facepalms. "What's wrong?" asks Patience to him then looked at Shine. "It's like I know you from somewhere...?" said Patience to her. "Musical.." said Shine which made Patience confused. "Most of them forgot it.." whispered Witchcraft. "Alright then, we should tell them to the point." said Shine, Witchcraft nods and looked at Forgiveness. "Mr. Witchcraft, answer Big Sis' question." said Forgiveness. "I'm Shine. We are here to tell all of you about.. your world." said Shine. "And.. please bring all of them here?" continues Witchcraft. "For what?" asks Patience again. "To tell all of you sth." Forgiveness frowns then replied "But it's almost night time." (Silence...) "How about tomorrow ?" (...) 7 A.M, Juniors' Village / Spirit's World "Great. Tell everyone here, huh?" said Forgiveness, looking at Witchcraft and Shine. "What? Shine told me to do so!" replied Witchcraft, all of them using their mini form. "Whatever the place, just hope everyone heard this.." said Shine. "Okay..?" said Patience, still confused. "Why did we must go to the Juniors' Village?" asks Envy. "Dunno, but I guess it's important." replied Kindness. "Hey, Stupid Fox.." said Envy, suddenly stopping his track. "W-what's wrong, Vy'?" asks Kindness. "I.. felt ... sth. ?" "Brother Wrath? Why must all of us use our mini form?" asks Murder. "I don't know. That's f**king Witchcraft was gone 'crazy' again, I guess.." replied Wrath. "And telling all of us to come in the Juniors' Village.." said Chaos. "... Is very strange.." continues Violence. "Wasting time! Why must he told us to heard it here?!" said Rebel. "Guess what, I have nothing to do today so that we come here." said Diligence. "I'm just curious about what will Mr. Witch' tell us.." said Knowledge. "I better go home and watch TV!" said Determination. "To be honest, if it's a must that mean it's important right? But if it's not as important as I thought, I was sure that I wouldn't even greet him again." Courage sighed as he looked at all his teammates. (Me: Lé silent type~) "Everyone's here?" asks Witchcraft using a microphone. Most of them made an annoying look at him which made him sighed. Shine noticed this and stood next to Witchcraft, helping him if he needs it. As Shine came out, most of them whispering each other as asking who is it. "Now.. Let's the news begin.." Kategori:Enlighting Series Kategori:Characters Kategori:Fanficts Kategori:Fifteen's Stories Kategori:Friendships Kategori:Family Kategori:Ships Kategori:Relationships Kategori:Romance Kategori:Hurt/Comfort Kategori:Deadly 7 Inside Me